


The Circle Of Your Arms

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, Home, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Hug me. I know you’ll probably be gone for a bit, and I want you to hug me before you go.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Circle Of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain's Valentine Day's Celebration: prompt: hug me.

They live.

It’s not something that either expected. Two of the squadron who were sent were able to rescue them on time. Cassian is immediately taken to the med center, he is bruised up and sore, but he and Jyn are alive. Such a strange thing, specially since he had made peace with death. He had known that he would not return from Scariff, and yet… they did. Only them.

Jyn doesn’t move from his side, refuses to. He doesn’t blame her, she has lost so much. And he feels like they have now become each other’s anchor.

The medic fortunately, lets him up soon. Nothing broken, but he’s ordered to rest his ankle. He does not complain. It could be worse. “I hope we win.” He finally tells Jyn one day as they make their way back to Yavin IV.

“We will,” Jyn replies with a certainty he doesn’t feel right now. Not with Leia captured. “You’ll see.”

He smiles, it’s now Jyn’s turn to have hope. But so can he, he doesn’t loose the spark of hope as they wait for any news of Leia. And the spark of hope turns into a raging inferno when Leia returns, plans in hand. Jyn holds his hand as they debrief on the plan of attack. When the Death Star is blown to pieces, they celebrate with the whole base. They drink and dance, this is a victory they help make possible. And they also mourn, for Bodhi, for Baz and Chirrut, for Kay too. And for the men who followed them to Scariff and did not returned.

A little short time later, he is being sent to an undercover mission again to retrieve some information, Jyn will have to wait behind. And she is not happy, it doesn’t take a genius to see it. It is in the way she pursues her lips and her jerky nod as she’s told she must wait for him in base. And Jyn doesn’t hide her displeasure at not being sent as his second. Only at the reminder that she has never been undercover, that she allows it and lets go, if only reluctantly.

He’s prepping his things, ready for the mission, when Jyn says, “Hug me. I know you’ll probably be gone for a bit, and I want you to hug me before you go.”

Turning to look at Jyn, he sees the shades of the child who lost her parents. And he abandons his folding and walks towards her and envelops her in his arms. “I’ll come back. Faster than you’d have the chance to miss me.” He tells her. “It’s just a retrieval of information, nothing that would require me to stay for long.”

“Then, you better come back soon.” As Jyn speaks, she tightens her hold on him. Making her unhappiness know by the simple gesture, but one that speaks loud and clear. “Do your thing, come back home quickly.”

“I’ll come home fast, I promise.” He doesn’t say it, but now home doesn’t mean Yavin. It means her, and while he is quite reluctant to part ways with her, the war is not over and they need to keep going until the day he will be finally be able to put this aside and maybe settle somewhere.

Jyn’s voice comes muffled against his shoulder, “You’re my home now Cassian, so please, return safely.” She takes a deep breath. “Don’t make me loose another home. Not you. Not after what we survived.”

A knot forms in his throat, and he hears the ‘I don’t want to be lost again’ she doesn’t say. So he holds her tightly, and kisses the top of her head. She is easy to love, and while normally he would be reluctant to call what he feels for her love, there is no denying it. His heart is hers. _He_ is hers, completely. “You won’t even have the change to miss me.” He tells her. “You’ll be busy, no doubt. And Mon won’t just let you do nothing. She believes in you.”

“I do not doubt that Mon will make me do something, but I miss you already,” Jyn responds quickly. Then she pulls back from his arms to look up at him. “You called this planet, this rebellion home when you welcomed me, but, I know deep in my heart that they are not my home. You are. So, please, come back.” And then she sighs.

It feels like someone is squeezing his heart. “I know,” he speaks softly. “I feel the same for you. You are my home. And while I’m quite reluctant to leave it, I must. We still are not done fighting, but once it’s over, I’ll never leave.”

And Jyn gives him a smile, one that shows understanding. “I know, it’s almost strange, how quickly I found you. How easy it is to call the circle of your arms home, but I would be lying if I didn’t. And I hope you think of mine as your home. So, go and hurry home.”

It is his turn to smile. “Your arms and you are my home now, Jyn. And I’m not eager to leave, not now when I have found you.”

“Good,” Jyn’s smile turns one of self satisfaction. “That is good to hear.” It is only then that she lets him go and points at his things. “Now hurry, the faster you complete your mission, the faster you can come back. I’ll be waiting.”

He takes a step back and looks at his luggage, then nods. “You won’t have time to miss me.”

And he returns to finish his work and once he’s done, Jyn walks with him to the ship. She climbs aboard with him, and then holds his face firmly between her hands. “Come home.” She says and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

He returns it quickly, “I will.” He promises, and he will do whatever it takes, to come back to Yavin. To come back to his home in her arms.


End file.
